jonah_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
FUCK YOU
See you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like Fuck you And fuckt her too Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shit (Ain't that some shit) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess he's an X-box, and I'm more Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh (Oh ssh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know n**a) Ooh, ooh, oh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend See you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like Fuck you And fuck her too Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, ain't that some shit (Ain't that some shit) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Now I know, that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya 'Cause being in love with yo ass ain't cheap I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh (Oh ssh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know n**a) Ooh, ooh, oh I've got some news for you Ooh I really hate your ass right now See you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like Fuck you And fuck her too Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shit (Ain't that some shit) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Fuck you Ooh, ooh, ooh Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (so bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did Uh, why? Uh, why? Uh Why lady? Oh, I love you I still love you, oh I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like Fuck you And fuck her too Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, ain't that some shit (Ain't that some shit) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Fuck you Ooh, ooh, ooh